22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sovek
' 'PERSONAL STATISTICS *'''Full Name: Sovek *'Current Rank': Lieutenant Junior Grade *'Current Assignment': Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS Pilgrim *'Service Number': CO-2711-283 *'Species': Vulcan *'Gender:' Male *'Age': 42 *'Date of Birth': October 31st, 2377 *'Place of Birth': Bergen, Earth *'Parents': Sabek, T'Prell *'Siblings:' T'Pir, T'Pour, T'Phaui *'Marital Status': Single *'Children': None *'Quarters:' Deck 5 *'Religion': Vulcan Polytheism *'Citizenship': United Federation of Planets 'Physical Data: ' *'Height': 1.7 m *'Weight': 82 kg *'Hair Color': Dark Brown *'Eye Color': Brown 'EDUCATIONAL BACKGROUND ' 'Academic Institutions Attended: ' *Johns Hopkins **Class of 2410 **Major: Biochemistry **Minor: Psychology 'Service Schools Attended: ' *Starfleet Medical Academy, **Class of 2420 **Major: Exobiology **Minor: Ecology 'Certifications: ' *Science Officer Certification **Exobiology **Ecology **Genetics **Chemistry *Basic Weaponry Certification *Advanced Medical Certification *Shuttle Piloting Certification 'Languages: ' *Federation Standard *Vulcan *Klingon 'Aptitudes: ' With previous experience in the medical field, including: completion of the traditional eight years of higher education oriented toward medicine, several residency programmes, and Starfleet Medical Academy. His scientific skills involve a specialization in exobiology and the ecology of lifeforms throughout the galaxy, applying such skills to analyse and treat a variety of species ranging from Quasi-Human to entirely non-conforming Xeno species. As a doctor and as a Vulcan, he is very efficient, works diligently, takes his work seriously, and handles medical issues professionally and in a timely manner. 'Starfleet Medical Academy Record' *Honours: Yes *Academic Major: Molecular Biology *Professional Major: Exobiology *Professional Minor: Ecology *Class Year: 2420 *Class Rank: 29/765 *Reprimands: None *Commendations: N/A *Athletics: Archery *Academy Basics Activities: Holonovel Club, Art Club 'STARFLEET SERVICE RECORD ' 'Service History: ' *2416 - Enters Starfleet Medical Academy *2420 - Graduates Academy **Entered Starfleet at the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade **Assigned to the USS Pilgrim as Chief Medical Officer 'Awards, Commendations, Recommendations:' *N/A 'Demerits and Reprimands:' *N/A 'BIOGRAPHICAL NOTES ' 'Personal History: ' Born to Saben of Vulcan and T'Prell of P'Jem, the Vulcan known as Sovek was born on Earth within the Scandinavian peninsula along with his twin sister T'Pour. His family played quite the part in both his eventual career path and his developmental stages as they are, in a sense, far less strict than your typical Vulcan parents as his family has lived on Earth for several generations since formation of the Coalition of Planets. By the time of Sovek, they had become a family simply regarded as part of the community by their Human neighbours and were known for their shockingly polite and welcoming nature for a family of Vulcans; polite to the point many Humans would mistake their politeness as kindness, Sovek and his family would of course refute this and claim it to be confirmation bias on the Human’s part. His family typically worked on Earth or generally within the Sol system and resided in Norway--aside from his twin sister T’Pour whom worked as a Starfleet engineer on the frontier of space. His parents in particular are the ones whom promoted Sovek’s strives to becoming a doctor as his father taught at Starfleet Medical Academy and his mother was a resident surgeon at Starfleet Medical; they saw it as the greatest honour for their child to take up their trade. Even though he initially never intended on joining Starfleet like them and simply wished to become a resident physician at some arbitrary hospital on Earth but his own interests began to shift elsewhere with time. Making friends at Johns Hopkins--his school of higher education--he began to find himself easing into the cultures of other species and having his interest enraptured by the subject itself. At this point he had began meditating regularly on his career path then after a few weeks finally decided to obtain his MD--something he did with cum laude, much to the praise of his parents--and then join Starfleet to lend aid to people in turmoil, to discover new things, and to improve himself through these discoveries. 'Hobbies and Interests ' *Human Stand-up Comedy *Archery *Abstract Art *Shuttle Piloting *Racing *Exobiology *Ecology *Reading *Ancient Terran Entertainment 'Notable Possessions' Sovek has both his MD from Johns Hopkins and his diploma from Starfleet Medical Academy framed and hanging in his office; their frames are made of a dark wood while the papers rest on a beige planes. Mounted on the wall of his quarters is a bow made of European Yew with an arrow made of solid gold positioned as if it were to be fired. 'MEDICAL RECORDS' 'Medical Notes: ' *Next of Kin: T'Prell(Mother) *Blood Type: O+ *Dates and results of tests and screenings: **January, 2420 - Perfect Health *List of medication, dosages and duration of prescription: **Required Medication: Diphenhydramine **Dosages: One per day, taken orally in the evening with dinner. **Reason: Allergies. *Allergies: Soy, Lolium and Cedrus Pollen Category:Characters Category:Project Avalon